Fighting Nature
by kitti-of-death
Summary: Frozen,I watched the scene before me in horror as Victoria pinned Jacob to the ground. His almost limp body in a futile struggle beneath her. Now, you will be in a living hell, hated by both species and belonging to none. Then she leaned down and bit him.
1. chapter 1

After new moon

I ran through the woods, hoping, with all my being that I would reach the La Push cliffs in time. This had been the one morning I had woken up late and it could end up costing me more than just time.

It could cost Bella's life.

She called me last night and told me she wanted to meet me at the cliffs, I'd stayed up half the night worrying why. Was she going to tell me she was going to have the _monster_ change her into one of them? Or did she just want to go cliff diving? I came up with many different reasons why and they did nothing but keep me from sleeping.

After waking up late, Sam had come by to tell me that Victoria had been spotted close to Forks, one more thing to make Mondays the bane of my existence.

My lungs were burning from lack of air, my heart pumping too fast but this time it wasn't the werewolf metabolism, but the fear of what could be happening or going to happen to Bella.

Finally I saw the light that shone through the thinning trees at the edge of the forest. I shot out from under the trees and onto the road, thankful that now I would be able to run without tripping. Even my werewolf senses and grace couldn't keep me from tripping all of the time.

I could see the edge of the cliffs finally. My heart jumped when I saw Bella standing a ways back, to prevent her falling, watching the waves coming toward shore. I slowed my pace slightly, to a more natural-for-a-human run, my heart finally slowing back to normal.

When I was half way to her she turned to face me. She smiled and the sun seemed to come from her face instead of the sun. Her hair blew across her eyes and she shook her hair back behind her, the wind blowing it, her beauty yet again astounded me forcing my heart into a hyper speed. My feet slowed to a walk and I smiled back hoping my face didn't reflect my awe, I knew she didn't feel the same way.

A sudden smell, like that of a decaying animal, wafted to me. My head snapped around against my will. I was unable to stop myself from grimacing at the stench. It had to be _him _coming to make sure I didn't harm her, despite being more dangerous himself.

But it wasn't, it slowly dawned on me, his hair wasn't a bright, blinding red.

Victoria's was.

I raced toward Bella trying as hard as I could to at least intercept the vampire before she could rip my beautiful angel apart.

I couldn't believe how fast I was going, nearly as fast as the reeking ball of flame that was Victoria. We were less than two meters from Bella, now, though. The vampire launched at Bella's throat, letting loose a terrible snarl. Her jaws opened, ready for the death-bite.

I jumped too, slamming into Victoria's shoulder before she could get an inch closer to Bella's shocked face. It felt like slamming into a boulder but I hardly felt it concentrating on destroying this cockroach that should never have existed.

My claws ripped into her flesh, the only thing that could hurt a vampire other than another of their kind. Her fingernails latched onto my now furred, back. I howled my pain before biting into her neck, hard, she was dying I could feel it. Then, she slammed her fist into my head, ripping it off her throat and slamming me to the ground her light yet amazingly strong body pining me down. The shock morphing me back to human form.

"Now wolf-boy, you will be a freak. Hated by both species and accepted by neither. No one could love you after this. You will have no control and will be forced to live forever hated." Victoria hissed through damaged vocal chords before biting into my throat, sending a burning pain through me that I had only felt once before. When I became a werewolf. This time was worse though, I didn't have the voices of my pack around me.

The last thought I had before I blacked out was hoping, for once in my life that the bloodsucking Edward Cullen would be there to save Bella, and not just from Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people, sorry about the little filler thing.

I know this chapter is extremely short but the next one should be long enough that I couldn't put this one with it.

ALSO I made adaptations to the first chapter. Not extremely important, just kind of better wording.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Bella pov

I could feel the blood rushing to my head as I watched the deadly fight going on in front of me. I knew that if I tried to interfere I would only get myself killed. I watched helplessly and Victoria flipped Jake onto the ground pinning him and stretching his neck out for easy feeding, my heart which a moment before had been slightly hopeful when Jake was winning, now dropped and seemed to burn in my chest as I watched Victoria bite into Jake's neck.

His long scream shattered the unnatural silence that had fallen then melted away as the vampire venom shot through his veins, rushing all the faster because of his fast werewolf metabolism. I was forced to shut out his quiet shudders as Victoria turned her blood-red gaze on me. "I will not forget you, the pain your friend is feeling will seem like a paper cut compared to your fate." She hissed spitting out the word friend like she had tried to eat poo. (a/n sorry had to put it)

She turned back around and limped weakly for the forest as I heard a feral snarl from at least a mile away. Finally, my Edward was coming. Victoria knew she was no match for him in her weakened state.

He was coming to save me, yet again. Would I ever get the chance to save him? That was my last thought before I fell, into the blackness, towards the ground, and into Edward's cold arms.

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :::Jacob POV:::

My eyes opened as far as I could push them, it wasn't very far seeing as my eyelids felt filled with sand, but it was far enough to see my surroundings. Well, the ceiling of it anyway seeing as I hadn't regained possession of my body yet.  
The wooden slats of the attic-like room came together at a peak disappeared into darkness at the other end of the room. I began gaining conscious feeling in my torso and was able to roll over onto my side. But, by the time I got there, I was wishing I hadn't.

The pain was horrible, it was like I could feel every splinter of wood in the rough floorboards beneath me. I could hear them too, grinding together under my weight. I clapped my hands over my ears, causing an undesired sea-noise (much louder than it should be) as well as a heavy, extremely painful pressure on my eardrums. What was wrong with me?!?! I was used to the heightened senses, but not to this extreme. Nor this painful.

I rolled over onto my back again working to block out the excess of the noise. There was one thing I couldn't block out though. Bella's voice. That's one thing my heart wouldn't allow me to block out. I tuned in closer to her voice alone that i could hear somewhere in the distance, that helped to blot out the other useless noises.

"I don't get why you're okay with him now, you were totally against him last month." Bella's beautiful voice said softly. I was surprised to know she was exactly 1,200 feet and 5 inches away from where I lay. And 3 stories up. I was in an attic room after all.

"It's because now he'll understand what we go through and he won't want to kill us because of the lifestyles led by the majority of our kind." Their conversation continued. My lip unconsciously raised in a sneer at this voice. Cullen. My mind flashed red as if alerting me that he was an enemy. I thought back to the reasons why, they didn't seem as significant as they had just last…week? I didn't know how much time had past.

"Bella," Cullen said affectionately, touching her hair, I could hear it rustling but could hear no wind. "You won't be able to see him you know, after…what happened I don't think he could tolerate your scent."

No. My mind rushed, he'd changed her…he had to have what else could he be talking about? Then I understood, it was like Bella had stepped through a scent-proof wall, I could smell her 100 times better than I had been able to on the cliff. Something told me I wasn't wholly werewolf anymore.  
I found myself, in seconds, at the window sniffing the air gasping at the amazing lure of her smell. My pain no longer sent shock waves to my brain; I had tuned those out, just like the rest of the sound. The subconscious part of my brain registered the male with Bella to be yelling something, I blocked that out too. I walked back toward the wall, fighting my instincts to go after the smell of food. I curled up against the wall as far from the window as my prison would let me.  
After excruciating seconds I couldn't stand it. I took off towards the window, my speed, like my hearing was greater than it had been. The next thing I knew I was falling toward earth, shattered glass and other pieces of the window falling around me.  
Thank God I had gone out the opposite window than the one that led to Bella. I ran hard and strong until I couldn't smell Cullen or Bella anymore. The rain which had begun falling, unnoticed by me, dripped down my face, mixing with the oddly pure tears. I collapsed to the ground, pain rippling through my body as I changed from man to wolf. As my consciousness faded I prayed to God that neither Bella nor Cullen would come looking for me. I was a monster. I deserved to die, but if I couldn't, there was no way I would take the risk of hurting anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Bella," Edward said pushing my hair away from my eyes. I was sure he could the sadness in them. Poor Jake all alone and all I could do was pray that everything would work out better than I had a feeling it was going to. "You won't be able to see him you know, after…what happened I don't think he could tolerate your scent."

"But…" I searched my brain for a reason I could see him, I had missed him so much and now when he needed me most, I couldn't help. I grasped onto what my brain came up with, gravely determined to see my best friend. "But you were able to tolerate my scent! Before you even knew me! And Jacob loves me let alone knows me, he could stand it!"

"Bella it's not the same!" he said, frowning worriedly, obviously horrified at the thought of me getting within a mile's radius of Jake. "I'd had years and years of resisting the lure of human blood and I still had a hell of a time resisting you!"

I felt my face fall. I looked at the leafy, muddy forest floor of Edward's back yard I couldn't believe this. It was all my fault I shouldn't have…I didn't know what I shouldn't have done but I must have done something wrong. I let my hair fall over my face brushing away the tear sliding down my nose.

Edward growled, a corner of his mouth lifting in a snarl. "Unfortunately Bella, Jake's not our biggest problem at this point. "Victoria is."

I sighed, what horrible timing. We'd known she was coming from Alice but didn't quite know what she was planning yet.

"Go inside, Bella." Edward hissed.

"But Edward what about…you can't fight her all by yourself!" I protested, I had been included in the discussion over Victoria and knew that she was a very old, very powerful vampire, not quite as old as the Volturi, but probably only one to two hundred years younger.

"We're right here Bella, we're fighting too." Emmett said quietly from behind me. All the natural humor gone from his now-solemn face.

"Alice, Rosalie and Esme are in the house. Please go join them." Carlisle added. His robotic tone frightened me and I walked quickly toward the door of the house.

I reached for the polished doorknob but before I could turn it Alice was in front of me looking confused.

"Edward, there's somebody coming. I can't tell who, it's just, like, a glitch in my sight." She said.

"Wonderful more trouble," Emmett grumbled.

"No, it's not like that." She said still sounding unsure. "They're going to help you defeat Victoria."

"Alice what exactly do you mean by glitch in your…vision…" Edward trailed off, surprise and worry flashing across his features.

The leaves to our right moved in the wind, making me shiver, despite the 80 degree heat around us. I had a feeling from the stillness around us that Victoria was close now.

Then it hit me, if it was eerily still, why had the leaves moved. I took a step back that took me behind the now protective Alice.

A few moments later, a very shaken and very naked Jacob stepped out from the bushes. His eyes glanced over me, followed by a flicker in his face there and gone in a millisecond.

"I'm here to help if you'll accept help from a monst…me." He murmured quietly. A vein in his neck twitched then went still as he waited intently for an answer.

"Of course, Mr. Black, we'd never turn down one of our own kind," Carlisle answered warmly. Emmett tossed Jacob his camouflaged army jacket which thankfully Jake wrapped around his waist.

"He _is _ _not_ one of us!" Rosalie whispered loudly from behind us. Alice elbowed her in the stomach, hard, and glared, silencing her for the moment. I felt a peaceful wave rush over me.

I glanced at Jasper as a light taint of anger entered the once peaceful wave.

"She's here." He whispered.

Alice and Rosalie pulled my unmoving body in the house just as Jacob exploded into russet fur.


End file.
